


Run to me

by MirrenLeadbetter22



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrenLeadbetter22/pseuds/MirrenLeadbetter22
Summary: So their time at Camp Tethys is over...A continuation of adventures following on from Swim to me - go read it if you haven't otherwise this won't make much sense...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 54
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was absolutely overwhelmed by the love you all had for Swim to me. I hope you all enjoy the next installment just as much.
> 
> A little shout out to my fabulous beta zizis - you are simply wonderful!
> 
> Any errors, grammatical or otherwise are all on me as I have a sneaky habit of tweaking constantly before posting.
> 
> And of course just borrowing DWP for enjoyment...

The deafening silence that greeted Miranda as she opened the door to the townhouse knocked her for six. It always did. She paused by the hall closet and shrugged off her coat as she simultaneously stepped out of her heels. Nothing like a bit of multi tasking. 

Her tedious dinner with some absolute bores in badly fitting off the rack suits had overrun and the traffic was, of course, a nightmare. Not that she had anything to rush home to. Throughout the meal, whilst plastering her fake social smile on her face and nodding in all the right places she had been discreetly checking her phone. Nothing. Not that she had been expecting anything. She'd stupidly made that clear. But still the total radio silence was like an icy stab to the stomach. It had been a blissful four months, but alas this was bound to happen with the way things had been going. Damn her insecurities. Sighing, she moved through the dark hallway, turning on lamps as she headed towards the kitchen. 

In order to keep a clear head and get this new sponsorship deal over the line she had barely touched the wine at dinner, so the crisp bottle of rose that was waiting in the fridge was practically calling out to her. Reaching the kitchen she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and retrieved the perfectly chilled bottle. 

Rummaging through the drawer she couldn't locate the foil cutter. She was an absolute gadget fiend and having the right tool for the job in hand was a given. But someone clearly couldn't remember to put things back where they found them. Coming up empty handed she slammed the drawer shut a little harder than necessary and proceeded to crudely rip the foil off the neck of the bottle to access the cork. 

Mission finally accomplished and her glass more than filled she leant back against the counter top nursing the precious vessel and its welcoming contents. The Book wouldn't be arriving for a good few hours yet and she was suddenly at a loss as to what to do. Charlotte, her long suffering housekeeper had left hours ago and suddenly the woman's fastidious need to tidy irked the editor as she looked around for something to clear up. All traces of the mornings activities, now long gone. The morning coffee cups washed and put away, breakfast bowls no longer in the sink, trainers from the early morning run with Patricia now neatly out of sight. 

Speaking of which, where was her furry, not so little, beast? Normally Patricia would have been right at the door to greet her, but even her most loyal of family members had turned on her this evening. It was becoming harder and harder to encourage the precious canine away from her new found love of sleeping on the recently installed dog bed set up by the window seat in the den. Topping up her now nearly empty glass she headed off to the den, now more commonly referred to as Patricia's room. As she walked into the cosy sanctuary she snorted as, yes, there she was, exactly as predicted, snoozing away. 

Now Miranda was here, she still didn't know what to do. It was tempting to switch the television on and catch up on some of the latest series that were waiting to be watched, but even she knew the fallout of doing that wouldn't be pleasant. OK, music. That wouldn't land her in any more trouble. Looking over she saw Patricia had awoken and made a note of Miranda's presence. 

"Right Patricia, it's back to you and me this evening. What are you in the mood for? I'm thinking, some Joan Armatrading?" Miranda got a gentle snuffle in response. At least she could rely on her loveable four-legged girl. 

As the distinct voice filled the room Patricia stood and slowly padded over to Miranda, plopping down at the editor’s feet and looking up at her. 

"At least you still love me," Miranda huffed as she reached down and carded her fingers through the thick fur at the scruff of the St Bernard's neck. 

Seeing the recently expanded variety of magazines and books that now littered the coffee table nestled amongst the usual back issues of Runway was just another reminder of what she was currently missing. Knowing it was all her fault was not helping her sour mood. As she contemplated picking up the latest edition of Swimmers World she heard the front door open and the loud boisterous sounds of her girls excited voices echoing down the tiled hallway. 

"... And the clothes they wore were so cool! I loved the bit where they were on the treadmills in their platforms," Cassidy was finding it hard to contain her enthusiasm for her new favourite movie. 

"Oh that was so funny! And when she knew the formula for glue, as if they thought the whole post-it note thing would work," Miranda could almost hear Caroline's eye roll. 

Miranda sat rigid, perched on the edge of the sofa, straining to hear for a third voice. 

"It's one of my favourite films, and I am so glad you enjoyed it, although didn't I say this morning that I knew you would, huh? Anyway thanks for hanging out with me girls. I had so much fun with you two."

Miranda sank back in the chair at hearing that familiar lilt, a little unsure as to whether she was relieved or nervous as hell. This was still new territory and she hadn't a clue how to navigate it. Give her a print deadline or an overrunning over budget shoot any day. Now that she could deal with. 

"Snap! Right, we're going to go pack our bags for school tomorrow, will we erm, see you in the morning?" Cassidy's voice sounded a little unsure. 

"Hopefully. It all depends on how well these go down," Miranda heard the distinct rustling of a paper bag, and her heart clenched. She knew exactly what was in there and she really didn't deserve the contents of said bag, or the woman that would, any minute be offering them to her. 

As Miranda listened to the sound of her girls stomping up the stairs she steadied herself for the unknown, wiping her damp palms down the front of her trouser clad thighs. 

"Is it safe to enter?" A toned arm appeared through the partially closed door of the den proffering the paper bag, "I come in peace and armed with dragon treats…" 

"Why wouldn't it be, Andrea?" Miranda mentally kicked herself for the icy tone she was trying so hard not to let through. Failed at the first hurdle. Nice one Priestly. 

"Still sulking then. Well I just wanted to make sure the girls got home OK. I'm going to leave these here and head back to my apartment. Night, Miranda," Andy left the paper bag on the coffee table and turned to walk out the den. 

Shit. Miranda jumped up and was at Andrea's side in seconds. 

"Wait. Don't go. Stay. Please, Andrea," Miranda reached out and tentatively took Andrea's hand in hers. When the brunette didn't recoil but instead tightened the hold she breathed a sigh of relief. So all was not lost. 

"I'll stay. But you need to tell me what's been up with you the last couple of days. Me and the girls are at an absolute loss, and we really missed you this evening." Andrea led them to the sofa and as she sat down she pulled Miranda onto her lap. 

Miranda sank into the welcoming embrace and reached for her treat, jumping when she felt a light slap to her arm. 

"Not so fast Priestly. Talk first. Rewards second."

Huffing, Miranda snuggled back into Andrea's arms and nuzzled at the brunette's neck. 

"I'm sorry darling. It's just. Well, the thing is. The girls. They chose you." 

"Seriously Miranda?" Andy sat up so quickly Miranda slipped off her lap, "That's what all this sulking and shitty attitude has been about?" 

"Well, yes. I know it's ridiculous but I really am not used to this," Miranda's voice had taken on a defensive tone. 

When Miranda realised Andrea wasn't going to say anything else until she explained herself she took another steadying breath and turned to face the brunette. 

"Caroline had an issue with those girls at school and she chose to come and speak to you about it. And you just dealt with it, so effortlessly. There wasn't any drama. It was just, you being you. And she didn't come to me. I wasn't even a second thought," Miranda ran her hand nervously through her hair," Oh god I have handled this all wrong haven't I?"

Andy was sitting there, processing what she'd just heard. When she felt Miranda go to stand she knew she needed to say something and quickly. If the last four months of being at the epicentre of this crazy, beautiful, ridiculously complex woman's world had taught her anything, the more time she remained silent the more the editor would spiral. 

"I wouldn't say wrong exactly. But I thought this is what we were doing here, us navigating everything together, including all the teenage drama. I told you from the beginning that I would be all in. And that by proxy extends to the mini Priestlys. And I love it. Like I love them. I want them to rely on me for things. We all know how busy you can get so when they come to me it's not because they are choosing me over you, it's simply because I am more available at that moment in time."

"You really are great with them. I am so sorry darling. I just panicked. The girls have never taken to anyone like this and I guess, I guess I felt left out. Useless. And I clearly handed it with the usual La Priestly panache," the vulnerability in Miranda's voice made Andy's heart clench. 

"Well, I get where you're coming from. But you need to remember there is no hidden agenda. This isn't a way of me getting one up on you with the girls. There are going to be so many times where I get this whole co-parenting thing so wrong but I need to know you will be there to steer me in the right direction. This is all still new to me too. And you have raised two incredibly and may I add scarily smart girls. Half the time I am just here treading water trying to keep up with you all." 

"Co-parenting?" Miranda practically whispered around a wide, relieved smile. 

"Yep. Open your baby blues my love and see that this is it for me. The whole shebang. We can do this together. But. And there is a big but. You need to talk to me. No more getting in little snits and shutting me out. OK?" 

Miranda nodded, "OK."

"And understand that our approaches to things with the girls will be completely different, but that's also OK. Actually it's a good thing when you think about it," Andy felt Miranda stiffen

"How do you mean?" Miranda was curious to see where Andrea took this. 

"Well, take the issue Caroline had for example. How would you have dealt with that? I can tell you, march into the principal's office and demand that those hideously awful girls be removed, am I right?" 

"Well they should be for some of the things they said to my Bobbsey," Miranda was working herself up into another sulk. 

"Which agreed, would have solved the immediate problem, and I still think we should sit down with the principal at some point, but it wouldn't have helped Caroline. And that is what I wanted to do. Give her skills to arm her for the next time. Because there will be a next time. And that's fine, it's all part of high school. And life. We are not always going to be there to charge in and save them."

"Hence the film choice," Miranda sighed in agreement.

"Bingo. On the outside it's a funny, silly, frothy comedy with crazy clothes and whatever. But underneath it has some great messages running through it. That it's OK to be yourself, and stand up to the 'Cristy Master's' of the world. I know it helped me when I was a teenager, I really related to Romy and Michelle. And it also helped to open up the dialogue between me and Caro."

"Hmmm, I think how you handled it was perfectly you and just what Caroline needed," Miranda affectionately rubbed Andrea's forearm, "and you don't need to worry, you keep up with us Priestlys just fine darling," 

"Well, erm, that's good to know," Andy was relieved that her approach had been the right one in the end considering Miranda's first reaction. You don't challenge the Dragon lightly, especially when it concerns Caroline and Cassidy. 

"I did miss hearing from you today. I fear I have some making up to do to Nigel tomorrow," 

"Oh god what did you do?" Andy leant back into the corner of the sofa, shifting her legs so Miranda could slot between them. 

"I may have been a little harsh towards him in regards to his proposed Camp Tethys photoshoot layouts…"

Andy closed her eyes as she listened to the editor talk through her day in minute detail. Happy in the knowledge they were OK again. Not that she had any doubts at all, she had a secret weapon after all. If only Miranda's minions knew how much they could sway her with something as simple as a paper bag full of sherbet lemons. 

*****

Andy was propped up against her pillows waiting for Miranda to finish her nightly routine. She found it such an intimate experience watching her go from the editor of Runway to her Miranda. It was just another way Miranda showed her trust in her. 

"Will I get to meet him soon?" 

Miranda's head popped around the door of the ensuite, toothbrush still in mouth, "Who?" 

"Nigel. You talk about him so much I feel as though I know him already." Andy set the alarm on her phone and placed it on her bedside table. 

Miranda had been avoiding this subject since they had got back to the city. Andrea was spending more and more time at the townhouse but hadn't officially moved in much to the chagrin of all the Priestlys, Patricia included. They were careful on their outings with the girls and more often than not chose to have intimate dinners within the privacy of Miranda's home rather than under the scrutiny of the press. She had also not mentioned Andrea to Nigel. Or anyone for that matter. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever but she had her reasons. 

Finishing up in the bathroom she turned the light out and padded towards the bed. Stopping momentarily to take in the sight of who was there waiting for her. Oh she was beautiful. 

"You will meet him at the shoot in a couple of weeks," Miranda replied nonchalantly. 

"Yeah but you will be all busy and in full on Miranda Priestly, Queen of all things fashion mode," Andy knew she was encroaching on dangerous ground with this subject but she pressed on regardless, "I mean, I want to meet him on common ground, for drinks or dinner," 

Miranda was refusing to meet Andy's eye, as she climbed into bed. Oh, hang on a minute. 

"He doesn't know about me does he?" Andy watched as Miranda's hand froze as she reached out to turn off her lamp. 

"Not exactly no," Miranda sighed, but still refused to turn and look at Andrea. 

"Explain. And this better be good Miranda. I get that we have to be careful because of the press. We're both not quite ready for that just yet. But I don't understand the reasoning behind not telling one of your closest friends." Miranda could tell Andrea was unhappy but she didn't want to divulge everything right now.

"He's a big gossip and frankly it's none of his business." Miranda tried to sound convincing. 

"Bullshit. Try again Priestly." Andy folded her arms protectively across her chest. 

"Fine. It was going to be a surprise, but it's because of the photoshoot."

"What's the photoshoot got to do with why you are keeping me hidden away?" 

"This is really not how I wanted to ask you. I had a whole evening planned," Miranda muttered as she swung her legs out of the bed and headed towards the bedroom door, "I'll be back in a minute," 

Before Andy could even process what had just happened Miranda was back holding something that looked like a sketch book. 

"Take a look," Miranda handed the sketch book over to Andrea before climbing back into the bed, pulling the covers snugly up to her waist. 

Still none the wiser Andy went ahead and opened the book to the first page, her breath hitched as she saw the pencilled sketch of her leaning against the balustrade of the deck back at camp. 

"That's," Andy pointed at the drawing, "that's from the first night." 

Miranda nodded, encouraging the brunette to look through the rest of the pages. 

Page after page revealed the most beautiful drawings. Some in pencil, others using watercolours. They were truly outstanding. And mainly of her interspersed with some familiar landscapes and the twins. Was there anything this amazing woman couldn't do? 

As Andy got towards the middle of the book, she reached the layout ideas Miranda had had. Some matched the test shots she remembered Megan doing, and which she had posed for. 

"So how were you going to ask me?" Andy asked as the penny dropped and she slowly closed the sketch book, putting it carefully on the bedside table. 

"It doesn't matter now," Miranda shyly smoothed the covers. 

"Yes. It does. It will always matter. Tell me, my love."

"Well I was going to cook, and there would have been candles, and soft music and wine. Lots and lots of wine. Then, when I was sure you were putty in my hands, I was going to present the sketchbook to you and then hope you said yes. 

"Not that you had given this much thought, huh?" Andy shifted positions so she could straddle Miranda's hips, "And if I had said no?" 

"Ah, well, I too have a secret weapon. My own version of sherbert lemons, if you will…" and with that Miranda reached up and cupped the back of Andrea's head pulling it down towards her. 

Just as Miranda was about to deepen the kiss she abruptly stopped and pulled back.

"What do you mean  _ if  _ you had said no? You're going to do it, yes?" 

Andy nodded, "For you, anything. But I have one condition," the brunette then started to kiss down Miranda's jaw

"Which… Hmmm... Is?" Miranda was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the hot mouth that was making its way down her chest. 

"Dinner, here at the townhouse," Andy mumbled around a hardened nipple."

"Yessssss," Miranda hissed, "that can be arranged." 

Andy made her way to pay the same attention to Miranda's other breast, "With Nigel." 

"Acceptable," Miranda groaned, "now are we all done talking?" 

"Yes, Miranda." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Bobbseys. Did you both sleep well?" 

Miranda was feeling bright this morning, the early morning wakeup call earlier, courtesy of a certain limber brunette, had certainly helped put a spring in her step... 

"Hey, mum," Cassidy replied around a yawn, still pajama clad. She hated mornings. 

"Has Andy left already?" Caroline was already dressed and raring to go. Miranda chuckled as she observed the stark difference between her two darlings. 

"She has, but will be here for dinner. She mentioned something about keeping her winning streak intact…" Miranda gestured to the chart that was proudly displayed on the fridge. 

"Ah yes!" Cassidy said as she ran a finger down the colourful and rather glittery piece of paper, "We are onto marbles tonight," Cassidy did a fist pump in celebration of the evening's activities. 

Neither Miranda or Andrea had expected the old school games nights to go down so well. It had started off as a way of finding activities to wean the girls off screen based games whilst spending time as a family. But it had been so successful that there was now a full blown championship in place, which Andrea was currently leading. Followed closely by Caroline, then Miranda and bringing up the rear, Cassidy. 

"I have been reading up on tactics. She's going down." Caroline had taken each game very seriously whereas Cassidy applied her usual flare of winging it and hoping for the best. 

Miranda of course, was not remotely invested. On the surface that is. The other participants knew this was not the case at all. In reality she was out for blood. Especially if the now infamous night of Tiddly Winks was anything to go by. 

"Well, we'll see. I was a mean marbles player when I was your age. I am sure it will all come back to me," Miranda winked at Cassidy whilst Caroline huffed. 

"Yeah? But that was like years and years…" Caroline looked her mum square in the eye as she continued, "... and years ago," Caroline was trying to hide the smirk but at the shocked look on her mother's face she couldn't hold the laughter back any more. She loved that she could now joke around with her mum again. It was another reason why she was so thankful that Andy was around. This playful side they were now treated to was simply wonderful. 

"Oh the absolute cheek!" Miranda laughed as she took another sip of coffee, "Right. Enough about marbles for now. Roy's going to be here shortly. Cassidy, upstairs." 

With no signs of movement from her weary daughter Miranda channelled her Runway voice. It never failed. 

"Now." 

"Alright, alright. I'm going!" and with that Cassidy took off, stomping all the way up the stairs. 

Caroline was sitting at the breakfast bar carefully observing her mum gliding effortlessly around the kitchen as she fixed another coffee. Ever since their return from Camp Tethys the changes had been monumental. Her mum was lighter. She made more time for family dedicated activities. But the most obvious point of difference was she smiled more. And laughed. Uncontrolled, deep belly laughs until tears streamed down her immaculately made up face. It seemed Andy had unleashed this once hidden side to her and now it was out it wasn't going anywhere. Caroline loved it.

"Mum, can I ask you something?" 

Miranda's head was buried in the fridge locating all the items she needed for a small bowl of fresh fruit and yoghurt. Another concept that had only begun for the editor since Andy had come along - breakfast. Long lazy, pj wearing feasts at the weekends, quick healthy ones during the week. Caroline remembered Charlotte's smirk when her mother had come swooping in one evening and announced the changes to their meal plans. Even the housekeeper had welcomed the benefits of this fun loving brunette's presence at the townhouse. 

"Of course darling. What's on your mind?" 

"Well, you know Andy?" Caroline was suddenly nervous about what she wanted to ask, especially as Cassidy wasn't by her side giving encouraging elbows to her ribs. 

"Yes, I am familiar with Andrea," Miranda smiled as she sliced some strawberries with surgical precision, "What about her?" 

"So do you think she would come live here, like for real? And not just the odd night and weekend?" Caroline stared at her empty cereal bowl, the pattern suddenly seeming very interesting. 

Miranda took a deep breath. She had been contemplating asking the brunette this since, if she was honest with herself, before they had even left Camp. The only thing stopping her had been the potential disruption to her girls and the press fallout that would inevitably follow such a decision. 

"Is that something that you would like Caroline?" Miranda continued to artistically arrange the sliced fruit on top of some Greek yoghurt. Just because it was a simple meal didn't stop her from making it visually pleasing. 

Caroline's head snapped up quickly and she nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, definitely. I mean, you know if that's something you would like too?" 

"And I presume this is something that your sister would also be in favour of?" Miranda knew that whenever big topics like this were raised it was only after much discussion between the two girls and then whoever drew the short straw would act as the mouthpiece. Clearly it was Caroline's turn. 

"Yeah, we had a chat about it and she loves Andy too. Not that we don't like it being just us three, but it's better when Andy's here, you know?" 

"Hmmm, I wouldn't be adverse to making it a permanent thing. Andrea and I have already touched on the subject but maybe we can discuss this when she's here this evening, as an erm, as a family?" 

"Yeah OK! Cool. I am going to go tell Cass, thanks mum!" Caroline jumped off the stool, running up to her mum for a quick hug before dashing up the stairs, thankfully not as heavy footed as her sister. 

As Miranda drizzled some manuka honey over her finished masterpiece her phone vibrated. She smiled as she read the message. 

**Sachs: picking you up from work so bring appropriate clothes. Not sure when I will be done at the pool so keep an eye on your phone. Love you xx**

**Priestly: Acceptable xx**

It still gave Miranda butterflies to think that this woman had chosen her. Quickly finishing her breakfast she headed back up stairs to pack a garment bag as per Andrea's request, already looking forward to the reactions of Emily and Nigel when she would later step out of her office to go home. 

*****

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose. No. None of this was right. It had been the day from hell and nothing seemed to be going as planned. What on earth had happened to her team since this morning? And now this abomination. 

"Emily…" 

Within seconds the harried assistant was in front of her desk, notepad in hand and pen poised.

"Yes, Miranda?" 

"Explain the meaning…" Miranda swept a hand across the pile of photos strewn on her desk, "...of this." 

Emily looked down. An instant wave of dread washed over her as she took in the thick black crosses on nearly every shot. Oh god. No no no. The wrong folder had clearly been given to Miranda. This can't be happening. I love my job, I love my job. 

"Well, the thing is, there was a mix up and it's rather funny actually…" Emily saw Miranda's eyes widen and berated herself. Shit. Charlton, you need to wrap this up for crying out loud what the hell are you doing? You don't joke with Miranda! And then, as if her prayers had been answered Miranda's phone vibrated. 

Miranda picked her phone up, knowing exactly who it was from. Her lip twitching to smile as she read the one line message. Placing the phone back down on her desk she stood and reached for a garment bag. 

"Fix it. Now."

"Right. Yes. Of course Miranda," Emily stuttered as she watched her boss head into her private bathroom before retreating to the safety of her desk. 

Slumping down in her chair Emily was trying to work out how such a colossal mistake could have happened. She distinctly remembered having the right folder in her hand when she was in the art department. Then what happened. Oh yes. Serena. Dammit. But she was wearing that sinfully short skirt today… 

"You looking for these?" Nigel walked up to the daydreaming redhead waving a folder in her face. 

"Oh, those? Eugh too late. I wasn't thinking and gave," she indicated towards Miranda's office with a nod of her head, "her the wrong bloody ones."

"Ah, so you want me to look over your CV then, yes?" Nigel chuckled. 

"Not funny Nigel! It was so odd though. She didn't go nuts. Just told me to fix it." 

"And then what?" Nigel perched on Emily's desk eagerly. He lived for Runway drama. 

"And nothing. That was it. Then she just went into her bathroom." Emily took in Nigel’s puzzled and almost disappointed face. 

"No flames? Head spinning? The floor splitting apart with the powers of fire and brimstone?" 

Emily just sat there silently shaking her head. 

"Hmmm curious." Nigel sat there tapping his finger to his lips as his mind quickly raced through all sorts of scenarios. Each time coming to the same conclusion.

"Well whatever it is, I don't like it," Emily huffed. 

"You know what this means don't you?" Nigel had a mischievous glint in his eyes which always meant trouble. 

"No I don't. And I don't want to know. That look of yours never, and I repeat never, ends well! Serena still shudders when she sees flames and shot glasses within five feet of each other," Emily went to turn back to her computer just as she heard the sound of heels approaching from Miranda's office. 

"Aren't you meant to be fixing something, Emily?" Miranda stood looming over her desk. 

"Already sorted Miranda. The images are right…" Emily took in what Miranda was now wearing, was she in… 

"Well?" Miranda's irritated tone snapped Emily back to the present. 

…here." The redhead snatched the folder off her desk and thrust it in Miranda's outstretched hand. 

"Nigel, haven't you got a run through to prepare for? Given the disaster you showed me this afternoon you are clearly going to need the rest of the day to come up with something barely passable," Miranda took in Nigel’s startled expression and bit down on her cheek to stop from laughing, "Nigel?" 

"Erm. What? Oh yes the run through. Right. On it." 

"I am leaving for the day. I want the Book delivered as early as possible. That's all." And with that final dismissal Miranda turned, moving swiftly towards the elevator. 

Nigel was aghast. Looking between Emily and the vision of Miranda walking off in the most sinfully tight black jeans he mumbled, "Was she wearing…" 

"Jeans? Yes. And a…" Emily was frantically blinking. Surely what she had seen was the result of some hunger induced hallucination. 

"Leather jacket. Uh huh." 

Miranda stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed she couldn't contain the laughter anymore. 

"And was that Miranda laughing? Actually laughing. Out loud?" Emily held her slim arm out towards Nigel, "Pinch me, I must be in some bizarre parallel universe dream scenario."

"Never mind that. You need to call Roy! She's not going to be impressed waiting on the street amongst the great unwashed," Nigel wagged his eyebrows dramatically. 

Frantically diving for the receiver she hit the speed dial for Roy. The call was answered in two rings. Standard. 

"Roy, Miranda's on her way down, please tell me you are nearby?" 

Nigel was watching on as Emily went pale. 

"She what? Why would she do that and not tell me?" Emily's hold on the phone got tighter, her knuckles going white. 

"Right, erm OK. Yes you too. Thanks Roy." The call had ended but the redhead sat there still clutching the receiver. 

"Well? What's going on??" Nigel was getting impatient and a little concerned as Emily still hadn't said anything or made any attempt to put the phone back in its cradle. 

"She gave Roy the night off. He is off to the Nicks game. She told him this morning she wouldn't need him after 4.30pm and to enjoy the time off. She even gave him the tickets…"

Nigel jumped up and ran into Miranda's office and went straight to the large window behind the editor's desk that looked down onto the street below.

"Oh my god. Em get in here right now. You have to come see this!" Nigel was flapping his arm encouraging her to move faster. 

"What now Nigel? I can't take much…" Emily stood next to Nigel looking down at the street, spotting Miranda's iconic hair straight away. She watched as it was then immediately covered by a helmet and she continued to look on as the editor elegantly swung her leg over the back of a vintage looking motorbike. Still she watched as arms were wrapped around the leather clad rider and off they went. The pair stood there, mouths hanging open, hands pressed against the cold glass watching the motorbike and its two riders pulled out and disappeared into the rush hour traffic. 

"Well. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Nigel whispered, "Come on Toto, I think we need to contact our favourite baby dragons to find out what the hell is going on here."

*****

"So you actually walked out of your office in…" Andy waved her hand appreciatively, up and down towards Miranda, "that, jacket and all?" 

"I most certainly did," Miranda sniffed, "and their faces were an absolute picture. It was glorious."

"You are so bad my love," Andy giggled as she waved a bottle of wine. Miranda nodded eagerly. 

"Given the disaster that was today, it was the least they deserved," Miranda took a sip of the freshly poured wine. 

"That bad huh?" 

"The absolute worst," Miranda groaned. 

Andy walked towards Miranda and gently took the glass from her delicate hand, placing it on the counter. 

"What time will the girls be back?" Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist pulling the editor flush against her. 

"Not for at least another hour, they have a study group. What did you have in mind darling?" Miranda purred as she nipped at the brunette's ear. 

"I can think of a few things," Andy captured Miranda's chasing lips. She would never tire of kissing this wonderful, passionate woman. 

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that. Let's head up stairs," Miranda pulled back and held out her hand which was eagerly taken by the brunette. 

"Lead the way Priestly." 

*****

Turns out that neither woman was able to focus on such a trivial thing like the time when there were much more pleasurable things to get lost in. 

"Oh fuck," Andy's hands were gripping the head board, "Yeah, just there. Hmmm. A little harder. Oh. Oh. Oh. Miranda!" 

Miranda collapsed next to the panting brunette. Smugly stretching and rolling her aching wrist and forearm. "You were spectacular my darling."

"Me? You were the one who just made me see stars. Twice."

"Hmmm, yes you," Miranda rolled onto her side and went in for a lazy kiss, "I love watching you come undone."

"You certainly were on a mission," Andy chuckled lightly. 

"What can I say? You inspire…" Miranda stopped mid sentence, as Andrea's eyes comically widened at the sound of the front door slamming. 

"Oh shit. What's the time??" Andy flew out of bed and started frantically moving around the bedroom. 

"Andrea what on earth are you doing?" Miranda sat up in bed not seeming to be in any sort of rush considering her 'darlings' had just come home. 

"Erm. Hello! The two mini P's are home!" Andy's muffled voice replied from under her t-shirt. 

"You should know by now darling that they will be currently raiding the fridge for snacks and then go straight to their rooms to change and log on to that infernal ipad of theirs. Which gives us," Miranda looked at her phone, "at least 30 minutes to freshen up."

"Oh yeah, OK. Sorry I panicked. We've never been that close before. I kinda freaked." Andy sat on the edge of the bed. 

"And the door is locked anyway. But you're right we did get a bit carried away."

"Shower?" 

"I thought you'd never ask. We do have 30 minutes to fill..." 

"Miranda!" Andy gasped in horror. 

"I was joking." Miranda laughed at the shocked swimmer as she got up and headed towards the spacious ensuite, "You really do need to lighten up Sachs."

"Oh you are so going to pay for that Priestly," Andy quickly followed the editor. 

"That was the plan…"

"You are incorrigible, you know that?" Andy had caught up with the editor and wrapped her arms around her naked form resting her chin on her shoulder. 

"So I've been told. Numerous times," Miranda arched an eyebrow as she took in their reflection in the large expanse of mirror above, what she hoped would soon become, 'hers and hers' sinks. Her hair was tousled and Andrea's eyes were twinkling brightly with warmth and happiness. They looked glorious together. As she caught Andrea's eyes she couldn't help but match the wide unbridled smile. 

"Hmmm, well. As much as I want to stay here like this, I've got another win to get under my belt."

"Keep telling yourself that darling," and with that Miranda reluctantly pulled away from the brunette's hold and stepped into the large double shower, Andrea hot on her heels. 

*****

"Hey girls. How was your study group?" Andy padded into the kitchen dressed in a pair of sweatpants and white vest top, barefoot and hair still damp from the shower. 

"Andy!" Cassidy jumped up and gave the brunette a rib crushing hug, "I missed you at breakfast this morning." 

"Missed you too squirt. But I had a super early session at the pool and didn't want to wake you guys." Andy met the hug with equal enthusiasm. 

"You alright Caro? Good day at school?" Andy went over and put an arm around Caroline's shoulders giving the girl a reassuring squeeze. 

Caroline smiled and nodded, "Yeah it was OK."

She loved that not only did Andy ask these questions but the fact that she seemed to genuinely care about the intricacies of both hers and her sister's lives. Stephen never did. But Andy seemed to take great delight in listening to the latest teenage drama or heartbreak, always remembering their friends names and what was going on. Yep. Andy was awesome. 

"Just OK?" Andy let go and headed to the fridge to fix both her and Miranda a drink before the editor came down. 

"I mean, it was fine," Caroline shrugged, "A bit boring. And it was Catherine's turn to host study group and she still has this totally weird crush on Mum so it was all like 'oh your mum is so cool, she's so pretty, blah blah blah. It gets a bit much you know?" Caroline had Miranda's mannerisms down to a fine art. Andy still found it rather unnerving. 

"When's it your turn to host it here?" Andy was mentally going over her schedule for the next couple of weeks. 

"It's us next week. Andy you have to take mum out somewhere. She can't be here. Granted Catherine will be so embarrassing but I don't think even she deserves the wrath of the dragon if she tries to hug her or something!" Cassidy was laughing at the thought of what her mum would do when faced with such a prospect. 

"Don't worry, leave it with me. I'll make sure to keep her well out the way."

"Amazing thanks Andy!" Caroline knew she could rely on her, hmmm, what was Andy to her? She'd have to give that some more thought. Get Cassidy's take on it too. She was broken out of her musings by the crack of a high five. And the sight of the brunette's palm in front of her. 

"Hey Caro, don't leave a girl hanging," 

Chuckling Caroline met the palm with another satisfying crack. 

"Tonight’s going to be so good. I've been thinking about tactics all day!" Caroline had been looking forward to Marbles night for weeks. 

"Yeah, I can't wait," Cassidy chimed in, "Is mum coming down soon?" 

As if by magic Miranda appeared in the doorway. She observed the heartwarming scene before her. This is what she wanted. All the time. Her three loves catching up on their respective days. Not wanting to miss out she quickly headed over to join them. 

"Hello Bobbseys," she kissed each of her daughters on the head before taking the glass of wine Andrea had poured for her. 

"Finally!” Cassidy stated," Right, can we start now?" 

Miranda responded with an eye roll and looked over at Andrea. 

"Come on then. Prepare to mark another win for me on that chart ladies. The reigning champion is feeling particularly victorious this evening," 

"Whatever Andy. I am totally going to kick your butt at this," Cassidy was about to launch into another round of talking herself up when the ipad started a series of beeps, the volume of notifications indicating that a stream of messages were coming through. 

Caroline reached for the device and started to scroll through them. She started laughing and handed it straight to Cassidy, who after quickly scanning them, had the same reaction as her sister. 

"Erm mum, how did you get home from work today?" Cassidy asked through her giggles. 

"Andrea picked me up. Why?" confused, Miranda looked between her laughing daughters and an equally puzzled Andrea. 

The twins, now communicating to each other silently both grinned and nodded. 

"And what were you wearing when you left?" It was Caroline's turn to ask a question. 

"Black jeans and my leather jacket. Why do you want to know all of this?" 

The twins carried on with their twin talk before looking up at their mum and Andy who were waiting rather impatiently for an explanation. 

"So for months we have had a messaging group. With Em and Uncle Nige," Cassidy was unsure how her mum would react to this news. 

"Right. Explain." 

The girls winced at the cool tone of their mothers voice. Andy saw this and reached out to take Miranda's hand. Runway Miranda was not going to help this situation at all and she needed to diffuse the situation pronto if they wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening. 

Miranda felt the warm hand on hers, familiar fingers entwining with hers. She took a deep breath and, calmed by the brunette's touch, she started again. 

"I'm sorry darlings. Please explain," Miranda gestured for them to continue. 

"Well it started as a way of making sure you were OK, and how your day had gone and stuff like that. Before we went to camp it was different to what it is now. You were different. And it helped." Caroline looked a little sheepish. 

"How do you mean it helped?" 

"Well you weren't at home a lot, and just really busy all the time. Or in your study till like super late. And they were with you all day, so it just made sense to ask them," Cassidy whispered. 

Miranda took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes filling with tears. Her heart breaking at the thought that her girls had had to resort to messaging her first assistant and art director for information on her well being. She had failed them. 

Both Cassidy and Caroline could see the sadness in their mums eyes. They looked at each other and knew they needed to lighten the mood. Quickly. 

"And we haven't had to do any of that since Andy, right Caro?" Cassidy elbowed her sister. 

"Yep. It's great now. We love you being here Andy, and it's something that we want to happen more," Caroline looked at Andy, who had remained silent but hadn't let go of their mums hand. 

"More?" Andy squeaked, suddenly feeling nervously excited, was this going the way she had hoped for weeks it would? 

The twins nodded enthusiastically as Miranda turned to face her. 

"More. All of it. Here with us. What do you say Sachs? You want to make this a permanent living arrangement?" 

"Live here? With you three? Hmmm let me think… Hell yes I want that!" Andy stood quickly and swept Miranda up in her arms and proceeded to spin the editor around the room before falling onto the sofa. 

"Pile on!!!" Cassidy screamed as she rushed around the breakfast bar and launched herself at her mum and Andy. Caroline soon followed. 

Before it could break out into a full blown tickle fight between the four of them, Miranda sat up and attempted to regain some composure. Her heart was so full. The concept that had seemed such a monumental act in its symbolism had been in reality the most simple and easiest question she had ever asked. She wanted something, so she asked, and got an answer, and that was that. The fact that there was no hesitation from either side spoke volumes. To think that this was her life now. Tickle fights and all. She couldn't be happier. 

"So now that's all agreed, you can tell me what you actually use the messaging group for now?" Miranda was still intrigued. 

"Ah! Basically as a way of winding Em up. She's actually really funny when you ignore her neurotic tendencies and sarcasm," Caroline smiled at her mum. 

"Speaking of which, what do you want us to say in reply to these? You want to have some fun?" Cassidy's eyes were sparkling with a mischievous glint as she reached over to retrieve the Ipad and handed it over to Andy and her mum. 

"Can you pass my glasses darling?" Miranda couldn't quite reach the coffee table. 

"Gladly," Andy was aware her voice had deepened slightly, but there was just something about Miranda wearing glasses… 

Miranda gave a subtle wink to the brunette, and started reading the messages. 

"Oh. Oh I see. Uh huh. Well that's none of their business."

Then Miranda started laughing. She showed the Ipad to Andy, who had the exact same set of reactions and soon joined Miranda giggling away. 

"So? What do you want us to say mum?" Cassidy was itching to respond. 

Miranda looked to Andy who gave her a nod, "You can reply however you wish. However, I have some stipulations. One. You don't name Andrea. Maybe for the purpose of this ‘Andy’ will work. Two. You don't confirm my relationship status or that it's with a woman. Not yet anyway. Other than that, have some fun. I know I will when I get to the office tomorrow."

"Cool! I'm gonna make Em's head spin," Cassidy flexed her fingers and started tapping away furiously. 

"Well while you do that I vote that the rest of us get the game set up. Caro you want to come help?" Andy stood up offering her hand to Miranda who didn't hesitate to take it. 

"I sure do. Come on, let's go," Caroline ran off to the landing, which according to Andy was the prime Marbles spot. 

"You're going down Sachs," Miranda growled in Andrea's ear. 

"Twice in one day? You really are insatiable aren't you Priestly…" Andy sauntered past the open mouthed Editor to join Caroline. 

"Wha… Oh. Ohhhh." 

"Penny dropped?" 

"Uh huh, and so will you…" Miranda managed to regain a fraction of composure to deliver the next line, "...to your knees wearing only that plum La Perla set I got you. Now, I've got a game to win."

Andy stood there and watched Miranda slink out the room. Dammit. That woman was something else. And all hers. She said a little prayer of thanks that she didn't have an early start in the morning as it was set to be a long night…

*****

Emily practically ran down the steps to the townhouse after dropping off The Book and dry cleaning. Once she was a block away she stopped to find her phone that hadn't stopped vibrating since she made her hasty retreat. 

"Pick up. Pick up. Pi… Nigel! Marbles!" 

_ "You've finally lost them?"  _

"No! Eugh you are so annoying. No, not me! Miranda! Playing marbles!" 

_ "Come again??"  _

"Let me spell this out for you. I just saw Miranda. Laying on the floor. At the top of the stairs. Playing bloody marbles!!" 

Emily was met with silence. She took the phone from her ear thinking Nigel had hung up but it was still connected. 

"Nigel, are you still there?" 

_ "Yes, I'm… Just processing all of this. First the outfit, then the motorbike and now this."  _

"And that's not all. There was someone else there. All I could see were a pair of legs," she shuddered as she remembered what they were clad in, "a pair of legs in sweatpants Nigel. Grey sweatpants!" 

_ "Oh wow. Well they must belong to this Andy fellow that the girls mentioned earlier, right?"  _

"Bollocks. I'm at the subway. Look let's talk tomorrow Miranda also informed me she's going to be in late so we will have some time," 

_ "Late? Oh this is on a whole other level. She didn't even do this with Stephen. And she married the bloody idiot! OK, see you tomorrow kid. Say hi to Serena."  _

_ "Will do. Bye." _

Bloody bollocking hell. I love my job. I love my job. I love my job. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Darling, what on earth is that?" Miranda was kneeling next to a cardboard box hesitantly peering into it. 

"Huh?" 

"Eloquent as ever Andrea," Andy had joined Miranda and followed the line of Miranda's pointing finger, "That." 

"Ahhhh, this," Andy reached in and took the item out and hugged it before proudly showing it to Miranda, "is Mr Ted." 

"But what is it?" Miranda ran her eyes over the soft toy. It had seen better days, but was clearly loved. 

"He is not an it, and he has a name," Andy pouted. 

"We are really going to do this? Fine," Miranda rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe she was actually entertaining this, "Mr Ted is what type of creature? I can't quite work it out." The more she looked at the long brown ears and white rounded face the less familiar its origin seemed to become. And did it have a tail? 

"He's a dog bear," She replied as if it was the most obvious answer. The tone of Andrea's voice made Miranda believe there was a silent 'duh' at the end of the sentence akin to her daughters' way of speaking. 

"Oh well, silly me for not automatically thinking of a  _ dog bear,"  _ Miranda gestured for him to go back in the box which led to Andrea possessively clutching him to her chest. 

"Nope. He isn't going back in there. He has been with me since I was three and he can sit on that chair over by the window. It's non negotiable." Miranda watched as the brunette took great care at placing him gently on the soft cushion. 

"Andrea, he is just a teddy bear, and I am sure will survive being packed away," Miranda continued to poke through the box, ignoring the sharp pang in her stomach as she had flashbacks of a fluffy little black and white bear… 

"Oh I can't believe you said that!" hearing a loud gasp Miranda looked up and saw Andrea cover Mr Teds ears, "She didn't mean it Mr Ted, just ignore Meany Miranda." 

"Sometimes I worry about you. And what I have let myself in for…" Miranda muttered through a smile. 

"Hey!" Andy threw a balled up pair of socks that hit Miranda squarely on the back of her head. Before crawling over to join the editor who was now sat cross legged on the floor. 

"I am amazing. And you know it," Andy placed a kiss to the back of Miranda's neck, "Plus," kiss, "I am great in the sack," kiss, "And now you get me 24/7. I'd say that's a pretty sweet deal you've got Priestly." 

"Is that so Sachs? Well I shall reserve judgement until I have fully sampled what's being offered," Miranda stood effortlessly and tugged Andrea up to join her before seeking out her lips, claiming them in a heated and urgent kiss. 

Miranda could feel Andrea slowly walking her backwards towards the bed. In everyday life her lover was like a newborn foal discovering it's legs for the very first time but when overcome with desire she was focused and graceful. Like now, effortlessly navigating them around the numerous still to be unpacked boxes that covered most of the floor, until Miranda felt the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress. 

Andy ran her hands down Miranda's supple back until they found the hem of her cashmere top, tugging at it until the editor got the hint and raised her arms so the fabric barrier could be quickly disposed of. Even this momentarily brief break in their kiss was too much for both and hungry mouths collided again. 

Miranda fell backwards and soon Andrea was on top of her, nimble fingers working at the buttons on her pants. They moved in sync, each anticipating the others wants and needs. Without thinking Miranda lifted her hips so Andrea could work the pants down her hips not surprised in the slightest when her underwear was efficiently removed at the same time. 

Even though the bra she had chosen to wear that day was barely there she wanted it gone. The thin straps felt restrictive and she could feel her nipples straining uncomfortably against the sheer black lace. Sitting up Andrea got the hint and with a quick flick of her wrist it was undone, flung off to the side to join the other discarded items. 

As Miranda laid back down, widening her legs to encourage Andrea on her exploration, she suddenly stiffened. 

"What is it?" 

"I can feel him staring," Miranda whispered as if whoever he was could hear her. 

"Who?" Andy looked frantically around the room, knowing full well they were alone in the house. 

"Mr Ted. It's those beady little eyes. They are the type that follow you around the room."

The burst of laughter that erupted from Andrea rang around the otherwise silent room. 

"Hold on," Andrea quickly whipped her t-shirt off and from the position of straddling Miranda's naked thighs she knew she had to turn awkwardly to make the shot. The piece of clothing landed exactly where it needed to, and Andrea turned back to face Miranda looking rather smug. 

"There, Mr Ted is covered. Happy?" Andy purred in Miranda's ear, "Now can we please get back to what we were doing?" Andy chuckled against the cooling skin of Miranda's elegant neck. 

"First thing tomorrow he is going to live in the guest room down the hall."

"Sure," Andy started a trail of wet kisses down the column of Miranda's throat causing a few groans to escape the Editor's lips. 

"He can keep Pandora company," Miranda moaned as Andrea's lips made their way down her bare torso. 

"Uh huh," Andy had arrived at Miranda's breasts and was about to home in on a deliciously hardened nipple which was just begging for attention when she stopped abruptly, "Sorry who?" 

"Oh don't stop," Miranda arched her back, thrusting her chest towards the brunette's now absent mouth. 

"Who's Pandora?" 

Miranda opened her eyes and saw the brunette now sitting up again clearly waiting for an explanation. Huffing in annoyance, and knowing she wouldn't get a resolution to the rapidly building deep ache in her core until she had, she too sat up and started to explain. 

"Pandora was a present from the girls. A number of years ago some maintenance works were being done and the basement got flooded. We were on vacation when it happened and the incompetent builders didn't catch it in time. Sadly, nothing was salvageable, including, I later found out, a box of my childhood possessions," Miranda sighed as memories of sifting through the waterlogged boxes swam through her mind. 

"Oh my love, that sounds awful," Andy moved to sit next to Miranda, taking her hand and entwining their fingers, still marvelling at how they fit perfectly, "So how does Pandora fit in with this?" 

"I didn't have much from when I was small, which is a sorry little tale for another time, but I did have my Teddy bear. A tatty little Panda, who I had named Pandora. I don't recall when I got her but oh I loved her. I took her everywhere. When we got back from our holiday and I was told about the flood, I wasn't too fussed as I didn't recall there was anything of much importance down there. I didn't realise that the previous housekeeper had moved some boxes from one of the guest rooms there when I was having my closet extended. And I think you can work out the rest. Anyway by the time the extent of the damage was assessed it was too late. I had Emily track down an expert toy repairer but she was beyond fixing," Miranda sniffed back the tears, "Eugh, I don't even know why I am getting upset. It was years ago and just a silly stuffed toy."

"Hey it's OK, I would be the same. Mr Ted came with me to college, on all my swim tours, and then made the big move to the Big Apple. And they aren't just stuffed toys. They represent memories and a tie to home, to those you love that are wrapped up in the past or just not able to be with you for whatever reason. Some people have a favourite blanket, or a faded sunbleached baseball cap given to them by a favourite Aunt. It's nothing to be embarrassed about my love. I'd be devastated if anything happened to him because of what he represents to me," Andy gave Miranda's hand a squeeze of encouragement to carry on. 

"The girls surprised me one mother's day with Pandora the 2nd. A beautiful limited edition Steiff Panda. I later found out via Nigel that Emily had been driven to near distraction to fulfil this request for my girls. Apparently the first seven options she had provided weren't quite right," Miranda let out a teary laugh. 

"Why does that not surprise me? They really are your mini me's," Andy chuckled and pulled the editor into her arms, "Well I think Mr Ted would be honoured to share a space with Pandora the 2nd."

Miranda hummed in agreement as she snuggled deeper into Andrea's strong hold. The throb from earlier had now morphed into a pleasant ache in her chest. A feeling she was still getting used to. This overwhelming feeling of love. She'd thought she had been in love before but these blissful months of being the centre of Andrea's world had shown her she really hadn't. She hadn't even come close. 

"I'm glad you're here darling," Miranda turned her head slightly to place a chaste kiss on Andrea's mouth before settling back down. 

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Andy carded her fingers through Miranda's silky hair. 

"I was worried that it was maybe too much too soon. That you would think we have moved in together too fast?" Miranda held her breath, slightly apprehensive of how Andrea would respond. 

"I guess to others it might look like that," Andy felt Miranda tense, "But I don't think so. Neither do you or the girls and really that's all that matters. And when we're ready to 'come out' to the world then let everyone talk, because the important people know that this is the real deal. The rest, well frankly they can fuck right off as far as I am concerned." 

Miranda manoeuvred herself so she was facing Andrea, straddling those strong toned thighs. As she looked down she could feel that her eyes were wet with tears. Tears of happiness. Staring into those deep brown eyes she saw so much love radiating back up at her. Clichéd but at that moment all the breath left her lungs. Moving up so they were level, she leaned down and kissed Andrea. 

She poured everything she wasn't able to say into that kiss. She knew that even if she lived for two lifetimes it still wouldn't be enough time to summon up the words that would perfectly capture this life affirming moment and give it the justice it deserved. 

As the kiss took over she shimmied down so they were laying facing each other. Reaching down she slid a hand under the waistband of the brunette's briefs and slowly slid them down her legs. As they reached her ankles Andrea helpfully kicked them off. 

Taking the brunette's hand she placed it between her own legs and then mirrored the action on Andrea.

Slowly Miranda started to move her fingers through the wetness she found. Gasping when Andrea did the exact same movements on her. Their eyes never left each others. The brunette started to rock against Miranda's hand, the editor matching her hypnotic movements. 

The only sounds that could be heard were the pants and soft moans when the right spots were hit. They were moving as one, slick bodies gliding against each other. Slow and steady. 

They entered each other at the same time. They both felt their end goal approaching fast and still they never broke eye contact. For all of their countless acts of lovemaking nothing they had done before had ever felt as intimate as this exact moment. They were connecting on a whole other level. The desire to increase the speed and pressure was overwhelming but neither did, wanting to draw the other's pleasure out for as long as possible. 

Miranda started to shake, she wasn't going to last much longer. She could feel Andrea wasn't far behind her. 

"Together," she whispered against Andrea's lips, anything louder would have felt intrusive. 

"I love you Miranda," and it was those words along with a few gentle strokes of her clit that sent Miranda into a series of deep, all consuming orgasms, triggering Andrea to follow suit almost immediately. 

They both lay entwined and panting, not wanting to let go. Safe, content and happy in their little euphoric cocoon. Miranda felt Andrea's breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep. Reaching over Miranda clicked the bedside lamp off and got herself comfy wrapping Andrea up once again in her arms. 

"And I love you, my darling," 

*****

"Morning sleepy head. I have one steaming hot cup of coffee with your name on it," And it really did. Caroline and Cassidy had got them both personalised mugs as a present to celebrate Andy moving in. All it had taken was a 'Sachs' mug that now had its own spot in the kitchen to make Andy feel like she had finally come home. 

"Very funny Sachs," Miranda tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn as she took her 'Priestly' mug from the brunette. 

Andy placed her mug on her bedside table and got back under the covers, "So what's the plan for today?" 

"I would really like to be able to see the floor of our bedroom by the end of the day so let's finish these, have some breakfast and then get started on the rest of the boxes. The girls aren't going to be back until at least 7pm, so I think that should be enough time?" Miranda took another sip of coffee, the warm liquid helping to battle against the icy cold feet that were now rubbing up and down her bare legs. 

"Your feet are freezing! There are things called socks you know. And there are even these wonderful little indoor shoes you can get. Called slippers…" Miranda squealed as the blocks of ice, formally known as Andrea's feet, made contact again. 

"Ha ha ha. I hate wearing socks when I don't have to. They make my feet feel all claustrophobic," Andy shuddered at the feeling it conjured up, "but I may invest in some of these, what did you call them? Slippers?" Andy received a gentle thwack to her arm in response to her sass. 

"You should be on the stage darling," Miranda drawled. She leant in for a quick kiss and then climbed out of bed. 

"Where are you off to?" Andy propped herself up on the mountain of pillows as she watched her love wrap her naked form in a midnight blue silk dressing gown whilst making a big show at putting her dainty feet in her black Carlotha Ray satin slippers.

"I just need to get something. I will be right back, I'd say keep the bed warm but…" luckily Miranda had excellent reflexes as she ducked out the way of a flying throw pillow.

Andy sank back into the ridiculously comfortable pillows and spent some time taking in her new home. Miranda's, nope,  _ their  _ room was beautifully decorated, the bed taking centre stage. When Andy had first seen it she was shocked at the size, it being a Super King and all. It was what she had always called a 'hotel bed' - you know the ones that you have to take a little run up to because the mattress is so high, and the sheets are the most luxurious you've ever felt against your naked skin and sinking into the mattress is what you would imagine sleeping on a cloud to feel like… However after she had spent her first night in it she no longer needed convincing and wholeheartedly agreed with Miranda's rationale of 'You are either in your shoes or your bed so it pays to invest in both'. A wise woman was her Miranda. 

Like every room in the town house there were high ceilings, picture rails and ceiling roses. It had been decorated throughout to make features out of the architectural gems in each room. And this room was no exception. It was more like a suite. Opposite the bed were two floor to ceiling sash windows framed by oversized silk drapes that when drawn open pooled elegantly over the deep pile light grey carpet. Well they did when Miranda opened them. Not so much when Andy did it, much to the editor's chagrin. 

Another thing Andy had learnt early on was Miranda knew the exact names for pretty much every colour that existed. In Andy's eyes the drapes were grey however Miranda would later inform her that the shade was in fact oyster, the carpet dove grey, and the velvet covered headboard that she was so very familiar with, was mink and so on. To be fair the editor could be making it up on the spot but Andy didn't care, her eyes lit up whenever she talked about anything creative and it was such a joy to watch. Her neck would get a little blush and her voice would go an octave higher. Adorable and the brunette wouldn't be the one to stop that. Ever. 

On the left wall was a large fireplace with a regency mirror that would rival any stately home hanging above it. And either side were a matching pair of black lacquer console tables on which a vase stood proudly, always filled with fresh seasonal flowers. Those looking in would be wrong to assume that Miranda had paid the 'it' interior designer of the season to have planned the townhouse. Everything had been lovingly designed, selected, sourced and purchased by the editor herself. Miranda had however informed her that she had taken great pleasure in organising and directing those who wielded the paintbrushes. 

Between the foot of the bed and windows was a seating area complete with a loveseat and single armchair surrounding a low glass coffee table. On weary nights when they didn't want to be too far away from each other Miranda would often edit The Book from here instead of her study whilst Andy read. It was a happy balance and more often than not Andy was able to distract the editor and have them stumbling the few feet to the bed in no time at all. 

As Andy was thinking of the multiple ways she could distract Miranda whilst unpacking the remaining boxes the editor appeared in the bedroom. Carrying a rather large gift bag. She looked a little shy as she presented the bag to Andy and then sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. 

"What's this?"

"I wanted to get you something to mark this occasion. You're one of the most important people in my life and I want you to feel at home here. With me and the girls," Miranda gestured for Andrea to open the present. 

"But I don't have anything for you," Andy was suddenly embarrassed that she hadn't thought to get her love something. 

"Enough of that. You're my gift. I have waited for what feels like a lifetime for you and there aren't enough trinkets in the world that you could give me that would compare to having you in my life," Miranda's smile was dazzling. 

"Sweet talker," Andy wiped an errant tear that had run down her cheek. 

"As I have been known on occasion. Now will just open it please," 

Normally Andy was a squeezer and liked to try and guess what a present was before opening but seeing Miranda grow more impatient by the second she emptied the contents of the bag and dove right in. 

Tearing at the corner of the impeccably wrapped gift only revealed three separate items encased in layers of tissue paper. It was clearly a matching set of something. Carefully and precisely she unveiled the first item. And gasped. Her eyes instantly tearing again. 

Gone was the care and patience, she needed to see the full set together. Laying them next to each other, the black frames against the bright white bedlinen she was speechless and amazed at what she saw. 

"These are from the camping trip?" 

"Hmmm," Miranda scooted up the bed to sit next to Andrea as they both looked at the photos together, "When you were teaching Caroline and Cassidy to fish. I especially love this one," Miranda lovingly ran her fingers over the glass of one of the framed photos. She had captured the exact moment when Cassidy had scooped up some water to splash Andrea and Caroline. The brunette had her head thrown back as she laughed. The way the sun had hit the brunette's hair was almost ethereal. The droplets of water glistening. In black and white the three photos looked even more perfect than Miranda had remembered. Her perfect little family. 

"Oh Miranda they are just amazing. You are so talented my love. Where shall we hang them?" 

"I was thinking on the landing. There is a blank wall just begging for something and they would look just right there. And that way I get to see them everyday and have a daily reminder of the most perfect trip. Where I, I found you."

Andy was feeling so loved and a little overwhelmed. She couldn't believe that this was now her life. Her family. She felt like the richest woman in the world and wanted nothing more than to scream it from the top of her lungs from the rooftop terrace of the town house, for all to hear. Instead she carefully removed the photographs from the bed and pounced on Miranda. She was planning on thanking Miranda, over and over and over again… 

*****

Finally dressed and having left Andrea in the shower Miranda gathered their mugs and headed down to the kitchen. As she walked down the landing towards the stairs she noticed that the guest bedroom door had been left ajar. Peering in she saw that Pandora the 2nd had now been joined by Mr Ted. Both of them sat together on the window seat. Lucky Pandora she chuckled. And lucky me… 


	4. Chapter 4

Andy had been officially living at the townhouse for just over a week and already it felt like she had been there forever. In a really really good way. Much like how Miranda had asked her, there was no fanfare, it just happened. When Miranda put her mind to something she moved fast and Andy was more than happy to let her arrange everything. There was something so endearing about a woman who was so ridiculously busy organising something so mundane but she got the impression that it had been important to the Editor. The girls had informed her that this hadn't been the case when  _ Stephen  _ had moved in. From their memory they didn't even think their mum had been in the country when it happened. That had made Andy feel pretty smug when she found that little nugget of information out. 

Today however was a big day. It was the day she would go to Runway for the first time. And not to just pick Miranda up from outside, but actually go into the building. All the way up to the infamous 17th floor and to finally meet those that Miranda worked with. The photoshoot at Camp Tethys was the coming weekend and she needed to have her fitting. It was, according to Miranda, of the utmost importance and she had been like a caged tiger all evening, snapping and snarling at the littlest things. Even poor Patricia hadn't managed to dodge the editor's acerbic comments. It had taken all of Andy's tricks and powers of persuasion, plus a myriad of nocturnal activities, to finally work off all the editors' pent up tension. 

Andy stretched her sore muscles as she kicked the covers off. She could hear the shower in their, she still got a kick out of this, ensuite and knew she should really start to get a wriggle on. Looking at the time she wouldn't have any spare minutes to devote to calming the dragon if she was still lazing around in bed when Miranda emerged from the bathroom in a waft of fragrant steam. 

Hauling herself out of bed she did a few yoga stretches before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and headed down stairs. She could hear the happy noises of the twins and Charlotte preparing for their respective days and bounced down the final few steps to join them in the kitchen. 

Caroline was the first to realise Andy had joined them and did a silent nod her way as she balanced a text book in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. 

Andy ruffled the girl's hair, who grumbled in annoyance, as she walked passed. Andy responded by sticking her tongue out. Caroline secretly loved it, this little dance they had each morning. It was hers and Andy's thing. 

"I see mum hasn't thrown those out yet?" Caroline glanced at Andy's feet. 

"Nope. It doesn't matter where she hides them, I will always find them," Andy chuckled and did a little jig in her newly purchased slippers. 

Andy had originally purchased the turquoise and purple plush dragon slippers as a joke but they were so comfy and kept her feet toasty warm that she had got instantly attached to them. Miranda's face had been an absolute picture when she had shuffled into the kitchen showing off her new slippers a few evenings back. They were definitely staying. 

"And has she realised they light up yet?" Caroline laughed. 

"I am saving that little feature for a really special occasion!" Andy gave Caroline a cheeky wink as she poured herself a cup of coffee. 

"What special occasion is this?" Miranda silently glided into the kitchen and came up to give the brunette a chaste kiss before reaching over and stealthily stealing her coffee. 

"Oi Priestly! Get your own coffee!" Andy gasped in mock anger. 

"In the words of my first assistant, shan't," Miranda blew the brunette a kiss before sitting down next to Caroline and spooning out some yoghurt and fruit into a bowl. 

Andy poured another steaming cup before joining two of the three Priestlys. As she sat down she swiped Miranda's breakfast bowl and dug in quickly. 

"All's fair in love and war," Andy grinned around the spoon whilst wiggling her eyebrows. 

Caroline was beaming as she watched the breakfast theft play out. Andy being a permanent fixture was still relatively new and there was still the fear in the back of her mind that her mum would revert back to her old ways and Andy would leave. Just like the rest of them. However this time it would hurt so much. But she watched on as her mum just laughed and reached for another bowl and started the process of fixing her breakfast again. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief. 

"Touché darling," Miranda purred as she locked eyes with her love with a heated gaze. 

"Where's Cass? I swear I heard her down here," Andy looked around the kitchen trying to deflect the fact that a single look from Miranda could make her instantly blush. 

Charlotte was busy packing the girls lunches as she pointed to the open door of the pantry looking exasperated. 

"Cassidy what on earth are you doing in there?" Miranda's tone had a little bite to it. 

"Eugh, I totally forgot I had that baking club thing after school," Cassidy mumbled from inside the store cupboard. 

"And let me guess. You now don't have the ingredients you require?"

"Not exactly no," Cassidy came out with slumped shoulders admitting defeat. 

"This was one of the first things we spoke about when you mentioned you wanted to commit to this extracurricular activity, was it not?" 

"Yeah," Cassidy scuffed the gleaming tiled floor with her sock clad foot, not wanting to make eye contact with her mum just yet. 

"That you would need to be organised?" Miranda sighed, knowing this would happen. 

"I'm sorry mum," Cassidy grumbled. 

"You don't need to apologise to me, I'm not the one that will be missing out," Miranda stated flatly as she started to scroll through her phone at the messages that had started to flood in. It was going to be another relentless day if the number of unread emails already filling up her inbox was anything to go by. 

Andy watched as Cassidy sat down heavily in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. She could see Cassidy's lip start to tremble but being as stubborn as her mother she was doing everything to not cry. 

The brunette remembered how excited Cassidy had been when she came bounding into the den the other week speaking a mile a minute about this new baking club and how it was the "best thing, like ever." Her heart broke for the girl and knowing that Cassidy's problem was already long forgotten in Miranda's mind, took a deep breath and prepared herself to do something potentially really foolish to put a smile back on the redhead's face. 

"Hey Cass, why don't we swing by the store on the way to school and get the missing things you need?" Andy heard Miranda put her phone down and could feel the editor's laser focus now directed at her. 

"Really?" Cassidy sounded hopeful but slightly nervous as she looked between her mum and Andy. This was one of the first times Andy had stepped in and knowing her mum it could quickly go south. 

"Absolutely. I don't need to be at Runway until this afternoon and I was only going to go for a run this morning but I can do that after I've dropped you off. Why don't you make a list of what we need to get?" 

Andy saw Miranda go to say something but she quickly reached out and gently squeezed the editors thigh. Shaking her head slightly she mouthed 'Don't worry, I got this,' Miranda just looked at her wide eyed. 

Andy pressed on, "and tonight we'll print out the list of bakes and what dates they are on and put it up on the fridge so we can all help you remember. Deal?" 

Cassidy got up and jumped onto Andy's lap with an excited squeal, giving the brunette a big hug. 

"Deal. Thanks Andy!" 

"No worries kid, but this is a one time thing OK. You forget again and you will be missing out. Got that?" Cassidy nodded vigorously in agreement, "Count your lucky stars that I have a free morning," Andy kissed the top of Cassidy's hair wanting to delay the fallout from Miranda. Thinking and talking about parenting the girls was one thing but actually doing it was a whole different ball game. 

"I really appreciate it Andy. And with everyone's help I won't be forgetting again."

"Ok, now go do that list and get ready as we'll have to leave a bit earlier now so you're not late."

Cassidy went off to find some paper and Caroline also took this as her cue to leave. Just as she was about to reach the doorway she turned around and gave an encouraging thumbs up to Andy. 

"Miranda I…" any further words lost as she was hit by Miranda's lips. The editor pulled her in and managed to very smoothly move the brunette to straddle her thighs without breaking the kiss. 

As Miranda reached up and laced her fingers in the dark tresses to deepen the kiss the two women didn't even notice Charlotte quietly walk past and out of the kitchen. The house keeper couldn't help but smile and say a little thank you to no one in particular for the arrival of Andy in the Priestlys' lives. 

When breathing was becoming a necessity Andy reluctantly pulled back panting, resting her forehead against Miranda's. 

"Wow. That was…" Andy whispered. 

"Indeed. It definitely was…" Miranda's voice was breathy and doing all sorts of things to Andy. 

Andy stayed on Miranda's lap not wanting to let her go just yet. And by the tightening of the editors hold around her waist it was seemingly a mutual feeling. 

"Thank you darling, for handling the situation with Cassidy," Miranda reached up and tucked a wayward section of hair behind Andrea's ear. 

"I didn't overstep the mark?" 

Miranda shook her head gently and gave Andrea a soft loving smile, "Not at all. You were perfect. You never cease to amaze me." 

The smile that Miranda got in return was blinding and she responded in the only way she could. She cupped Andrea's face as if she was holding the most precious of treasures and kissed the corner of her mouth. Her nose. Her cheeks and finally ghosted her lips back over the brunette's mouth. 

*****

"Hi, I'm here to see Nigel, Nigel Kipling of Runway," Andy was standing at the reception desk in the main lobby of the Elias Clarke building. Her whole body was thrumming with nervous excitement. 

"Ah yes, Ms Sachs. He left you a pass. Just take this and use it on the gate and then head to the bank of elevators. You want the 17th Floor." Andy didn't think anyone that chirpy would have been hired on Miranda's watch, regardless of the fact the bubbly blonde was gatekeeping the entire building and not just Runway. 

"OK great, thanks," Andy gave a little wave, instantly cringing to herself at the gesture. She then turned and headed off to meet the elusive Nigel Kipling, Art Director extraordinaire. 

Stepping into the elevator she took her phone out of her back pocket and fired off a text to the editor to say she was on her way up to meet Nigel. As the floor numbers increased she could almost feel Miranda's energy. When the doors opened it hit her full force. That's the thing with Miranda, you could sense her presence before she had even stepped a Prada clad foot in a room. The air shifted in such a way, like it was preparing everyone for the arrival of the all encompassing being that was Miranda Priestly. The brunette shivered at the mere thought of being in her world for the next couple of hours. She just hoped she didn't let her down. Things Miranda found endearing in the safety of the townhouse might not be so cute within the uber critical walls of Runway. 

Waiting for her as she stepped out was an impeccably dressed, bespectacled man. 

"Nigel?" Andy had seen pictures of him with Miranda that hung proudly in her study, but he of course didn't know that. 

"And you must be our star swimmer, Andrea?" 

"That's me but you can call me An…" Just as Andy was about to reveal more than she perhaps should, a harried redhead came towards them at a mind-boggling speed considering the height of her pencil thin heels. Ah this must be Emily… 

"Nigel, Miranda wants to meet with Andrea in two hours, so you need to get the fitting started. Serena said she will be along in a bit. Now go!" 

Andy looked between the two and could see they were communicating with what appeared to be well versed expressions. Nigel's eyes went wide with an unspoken understanding and he quickly linked arms with Andy, and started walking her down the glass walled corridor. 

"Right, let's get you in some fabulous clothes. Take it from me, we do not want to be late. It's all a bit  _ tense _ that way," Nigel nodded his head back towards the direction that Emily had headed off in. Andy tried to not smile when she thought about the reasons as to why a certain Editor would be currently tearing up a storm with her staff.

*****

"Oh Nigel this is absolutely beautiful," Andy couldn't resist doing a little spin as she stood in front of the critical eye of Nigel and the recently joined, Serena. 

Nigel stood there for what seemed like an absolute age, his neutral expression giving nothing away. Walking around Andy he got her to stand in various poses similar to those she remembered from the test shoot and Miranda's initial layouts. Finally he breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I was uncertain at first but, hmmm," Nigel stepped back and got Andrea to slowly turn one last time, "it really works. It's perfect," he now understood why Miranda had been so insistent that the brunette swimmer take centre stage in the shoot. And boy was this the dress to do it in. There was just something about this woman that couldn't help but draw you in. She was magnetic. 

"You've really made this such a fun and easy experience. All the pieces you chose for me were gorgeous. To be honest I was dreading this and had been fully prepared to have had to try on heaps of outfits," And that was true, Andy had braced herself for an arduous afternoon of countless dresses and swimwear but it had, in the end been pretty painless. There was only one dress that didn't make the cut, even though she struggled to understand why. It was exquisite and fitted her perfectly. Nigel had said something about Miranda absolutely despising oversized bows and was baffled as to how it had even made it to the selection rack. 

"Querida, you are such a vision in that dress. I can't wait to get my hands on that beautiful face of yours, such a canvas will be a dream to work with," Andy could tell that Serena was being completely genuine in her praise. Miranda had on a few occasions spoken very highly of the tall Brazilian and Andy could now see first hand why. 

"Wow, thanks Serena. But it's mostly down to all Nigel's work. Anyone would look good in these gowns and stuff," Andy shrugged, a little embarrassed. 

"Oh this wasn't me. This," Nigel swept a hand towards the rack holding all the pieces that would now feature in the shoot, "was all Miranda's handiwork. She was very adamant about selecting the pieces for you. Curious really. She's not normally so interested in the initial selections, just the finalised looks." 

Nigel went back to looking at the face charts that Serena was busy designing now she had a firm idea of the colour palette for the clothes, so thankfully they both missed the deep blush creeping up Andy's neck as she quickly headed off to get changed. 

"So tell me Andrea, what's it like being an Olympian?" Nigel's curiosity was getting the better of him. He was dying to find out how Miranda had managed to secure Andrea for the shoot but so far the editor had remained tight lipped. Maybe the brunette would let something slip. 

"It's all still a bit surreal to be honest. I love the water, and have swum for as long as I can remember. I just feel so grateful that I get to do what I love. And it's even better that I happen to be really good at it," 

"Good?" Nigel snorted, "I'd say you were a little bit more than good! So how many Olympic golds do you have?" 

"Erm, five. No, sorry," Andy chuckled as she stepped out from behind the changing screen, now back in the black leather look Paige jeans and a grey 1970 Bella Freud jumper that Miranda had chosen for her that morning, "six, I have six," 

"Are you certain about that?" Nigel smirked. 

"Yep, definitely six!" Andy said with way more confidence than what she was feeling as the time drew ever nearer for her to see Miranda. 

"So 'Six' you ready to go meet the formidable Runway Editor?" Nigel gestured for her to follow him out the door. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Andy just hoped her normally expressive face didn't give away the fact she was nervous as hell. Something in the back of her mind told her that this had disaster written all over it. 

*****

Estelle Walker was angry. Actually scrap that, she was seething. Incandescent with white hot rage. The entire cab ride to Elias Clarke had done nothing but fuel the deep fury that was burning within. How dare  _ she _ do this deal and cut her out of it?

It had been quite the unexpected dream to land such a, in Estelle's eyes, naive and nubile girl like Andy. The brunette was her star, her golden ticket, and fast becoming America's sweetheart. The girl with the heart stealing smile and endless amounts of medal winning talent to boot. She had made more money off her in the last year than any of her previous clients. So much so she had pooled all her resources into Andy's portfolio, taken on a ridiculously expensive lease for a swanky new office and even hired a PA. However the latter was going to be fired so fast as she was the reason she was now marching through the main lobby. It's not as if the girl had multiple clients to keep tabs on. How on earth had the idiotic girl missed this? 

Although Estelle didn't have an appointment she knew better than anyone that confidence was the key to anything. The amount of parties she had gatecrashed with nothing but bravado and a killer outfit in lieu of an invite. It was at such an event she had managed to bag the elusive swimmer and hadn't looked back since. 

It hadn't always been this way for Estelle Walker Associates. There was a time when her client book read like a who's who of the film and art world. Foil lettered invites to exclusive parties and obscenely extravagant launches would flood in weekly. She survived on a diet of Tattinger and canapés until her bubble had spectacularly burst. She'd got greedy and miscalculated the reach and power of a certain silver haired editor. Damn that bloody woman. Estelle had spent years clawing her way back up. Fighting for the scraps her former counterparts would throw her way if she was lucky. Representing clients who were slightly out of favour, or of the reality TV variety, had made her a pretty penny - desperation really did rake in the dollar, even if it did leave one feeling rather unclean. There was no way in hell she was going to let Andy slip through the nets. So that meant going to the devil herself. 

Where Miranda was the ice, Estelle was the fire. The white, cropped mane versus the sleek fire engine red bob. Tailored sharp suits meeting garish clashing prints and patterns. Estelle was battle ready as she stormed past a flapping redhead who was already on her feet about to throw herself between her and the entrance to the dragons lair. 

"Excuse me! You can't just go in there!" Emily whispered loudly, which in the quiet Runway offices was practically a scream. 

Estelle just glared at her and without breaking a stride entered Miranda's office. 

Emily was quick on her heels and using her slim frame to her advantage slipped in front of the rude woman. 

Miranda had heard the commotion and subtly looked up, groaning as she instantly recognised that hair and explosion of colour. This was going to be interesting. 

"Miranda, I am so sorry," Emily gestured towards Estelle, "she just barged in here before I could stop her," 

Miranda continued to flick through the portfolio on her desk, her face not betraying the fact her mind was rapidly going through all scenarios and outcomes relating to this intruder's unceremonious arrival in her inner sanctum. It was all very inconvenient. 

"Bore someone else with your excuses. Coffee," Miranda finally glanced up but still didn't acknowledge the third person standing there, "Now." 

Emily looked between the two older women. Should she offer to get this other woman one too? Miranda answered for her by a cool, "Go. Whilst I deal with,  _ this _ ." 

"Right. One coffee," Emily turned on her heel and was gone in record timing.

"Estelle." Miranda leaned back in her chair and finally took in the woman who was glaring down at her. Three seasons old Dries Van Noten, and not one of the best from that line, "You always did know how to make an entrance," Miranda didn't do anything to hide the sneer. 

"Miranda." Estelle took a seat opposite the editor as clearly she wasn't going to be offered one. 

"I didn't take you for someone who would bypass the necessary channels to get what they wanted… so blatantly," Estelle confidently stated. 

"As much as I hate the tedious process of people explaining their inane ramblings, on this occasion I must insist. I haven't a clue as to why you would interrupt my day like this," Miranda kept her voice even and soft. If it wasn't for her choice of words it would have sounded like she was speaking to a small, confused child. 

"Oh drop the act Miranda. You know exactly why I am here. Andy Sachs," Estelle searched the editor's face for the faintest reaction. A slight chink in her armour. Nothing. She had forgotten just how good this woman was. And on her home turf she was spectacular, not that she would tell her this mind you. 

"What does Andrea have to do with why you forced your way into my office?" Miranda wasn't going to make this easy for the agent.

"The shoot, and contacting  _ my  _ client. You know how this all works," Estelle huffed, "you've been around long enough." 

Miranda almost felt sorry for Estelle, given that she was seconds away from eviscerating the hapless agent. Almost. 

"As far as I am aware Andrea is free to do whatever she pleases. But I have a feeling you don't actually care about Andrea, rather the money you are going to miss out on," Miranda watched as Estelle's eyes widened slightly as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. 

"Well, as, as her agent I need to ensure that everything is above board. It has nothing to do with money. I know how you fashion lovies operate," Estelle scoffed, she couldn't help the bitterness that came through. The years of feeling wronged by the hands of Miranda bloody Priestly rose to the surface. She wanted redemption and wasn't going to leave without her cut. She was owed that at least. 

"Oh my, you  _ almost  _ came across as genuine," Miranda laughed, "You may be able to fool others but not me. You should know that by now Estelle." 

Estelle had got one thing right, Miranda had been in the game for decades and not much happened in her circles and beyond without her knowing. It hadn't taken long for her contacts to do some digging and come up with the goods. Oh this was going to be fun. 

"You see," Miranda took her glasses off, folding them together and tapping them on her lips, "I've kept tabs on you. Not that there was much to note. Quite a pathetic little career you've had since your fall from grace. But I see the lure of money was just too strong. Tell me Estelle, how many of your clients actually know that you have been skimming off them? Cheating them of, what I imagine is, thousands given your new office address…"

Estelle went white. She felt sick and it was suddenly very hot in this glass box of an office. How did Miranda know that about her new lease? The ink was barely dry on the rental agreement, yet she knew. Fuck. Estelle's accountant had been a recommendation from one of her more unsavoury clients. At first she had been sceptical but he had assured her there would be no paper trail. Half her clients were so obsessed with getting their fifteen minutes of fame they didn't notice that her stated client fees and agency commission was creeping up and up per job or booking and in most cases didn't add up at all. 

Estelle went to speak but nothing came out. This was it. The end. Again. She slumped back in her seat and watched as Miranda reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a folder which even reading upside down she could see had her name on it. 

"Now you have taken up enough of my time so I suggest you leave. Now. You have the time it takes for the elevator to reach the lobby to forget that you ever had Andrea Sachs as a client and if I even so much as hear your name again you will be very very sorry." 

Estelle slowly stood and went to reach for the folder but Miranda was quicker. 

"Oh no. This," Miranda tapped the folder, "Stays with me. Some of your  _ clients  _ I am sure would be very interested to know you have been scamming them. And we both know they'd cut you off at the knees. Quite literally."

"You are a fucking heartless bitch, you know that. How you can sleep at night is beyond me! You've ruined me! Again!" Estelle was practically screaming at the editor. All her earlier composure lost as the reality of what had just happened began to sink in. Miranda had been so subtle in her actions that they had completely blind sided her. The editor had obviously been watching her for a while. She was royally screwed. And now, quite possibly, in a great deal of danger. 

"You did this to yourself. You got greedy and it backfired. When will you realise you are the tiniest of fish in the biggest of ponds. It's a shame really as you showed a glimmer of promise once upon a time but you never wanted to put the work in. You lie, and cheat and scam your way to the finer things in life. And that behaviour will inevitably catch up with you. It looks like your luck has finally run out, wouldn't you say  _ Ms Walker? _ "

Miranda could hear a familiar laugh approaching her office. Andrea. She had hoped Estelle, who had turned a very dark crimson and was practically shaking, would have left by now. 

"I will get you back for this Miranda! This isn't over!" 

Miranda smirked and raised an eyebrow as if to say "go on I dare you". The expression was enough for Estelle to understand she was beat. As the agent turned to leave the office she bumped into Andy chatting away with Miranda's right hand man, Nigel. 

"I hope your fucking cover is worth it Andy!" Estelle barked at the shocked pair as she pushed past them before making a run for the elevator. 

"Andy?" gasped Nigel. 

"Cover?" squeaked Andy. 

Miranda looked between the two who were standing there, their mouths hanging wide open. Before she even contemplated who to answer first she needed coffee. As she went to call out for Emily the girl in question burst into her office brandishing the much needed beverage. 

"Oh, I didn't realise you were back up here. Do you want anything Nigel? Andrea?" 

"No, thanks Emily. And you can call me Andy," 

"Andy? As in  _ Andy… _ " Emily's head whipped around so fast to look at Nigel, "Marbles…" she quietly muttered under her breath. 

"Indeed," Nigel nodded knowingly.

"Emily, shut the door. I think we need to all sit down and get some things out in the open. So to speak," Miranda stepped out from behind her desk and made her way to sit on the sofa, comfortable in the knowledge that once all three had processed the last few minutes, they would soon join her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Andy was the first to join Miranda. As she looked over towards the editor the pull of pleading and somewhat nervous blue eyes was just too much. The cover could be dealt with later. The reality of what her love was about to do far outweighed the 'other' revelation. For the moment anyway. Miranda wasn't going to get away with not at least explaining why she was getting her to grace the cover. 

The brunette took a seat next to the editor, leaving no illusions that they were definitely already acquainted. Intimately. It wasn't an overtly showy display but a gentle caress to the thigh, a squeeze of a hand and a joint deep breath was all Nigel needed to see to know that this was something different than any of Andrea, nope, Andy's predecessors. He was the next to join them, taking a seat opposite the two women. 

That just left Emily. She was still standing there wide eyed. Unchartered territory for her. The redhead knew she was about to be elevated to a new level of privilege. Miranda's inner circle. This was a dream come true. Something she had strived for but had always seemed slightly out of reach. Now it was actually about to happen, she found she couldn't focus, or breathe. The weight of this one time offer laid heavy on her chest, along with the knowledge that any slip ups from here on in would mean membership revoked. Permanently. Taking a deep, unsteady breath, she pulled her shoulders back and gingerly made her way to join the others, quietly slipping into the last seat. 

Miranda cast a quick glance at all three pairs of expectant eyes, knowing that none of them would volunteer to speak first. If she had been feeling particularly mean and these were any other people she would have drawn it out longer but the nudge from Andrea was enough to encourage her to begin. And to play nice. But she was about to reveal something that could potentially change the way her two closest work colleagues, and in Nigel's case, friend, viewed her. This was monumental. 

This thought unnerved her beyond belief. Once it was verbalised there was no going back. Like trying to sift the salt from the sea, it would be impossible. It had the power to alter how she would interact with them once this personal, but frankly wonderful development in her life, was out in the open. That private little bubble she had encased the townhouse and its occupants with was about to spectacularly burst. She desperately wanted to grab Andrea's hand and drag her back to the safety of their home. OK, quick and painless was the key, much like ripping off a proverbial band aid. Here goes nothing. 

"Nigel, Emily, I would like you to meet Andrea," Miranda sniffed, she had never felt so vulnerable, exposed, "My Andrea."

"Andy, please call me Andy. Or in your case Nigel, how about we stick with 'Six'?" Andy chuckled nervously. For Miranda to make herself seem more human in the eyes of her colleagues was huge, and she was bubbling with so much love and admiration. It was fortifying that this formidable woman thought that she, Andy Sachs, was worthy of such a risk. 

"Well, it's lovely to finally meet the mysterious Andy, the one that's managed to tame the dragon," Nigel winked at Miranda, whose eyebrows had practically disappeared beneath her hair, "and more surprisingly, those cheeky baby dragons."

"Nigel," Miranda practically growled, "careful." 

"I'm only teasing Miranda." Years of being the Editor's colleague and confidant had made Nigel impervious to most of her barbed comments and warnings, and he recognised that this one was definitely all bark and no bite. With that he then launched into a very animated story about some mishap on a previous shoot which had Andrea laughing almost instantly. 

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief. She needn't have worried. Of course Andrea would be perfect at handling this. The doubts just melted away as she sat there and watched her lover interact with her friend. Nigel had diffused the enormity of the situation so beautifully and it was at that moment she saw him in a whole new light. He really did get her, and to know she had a solid ally for when this inevitably hit the press was a wonderful and grounding feeling. It would be moments like this that would hold her steady when the press hacks honed in on them. 

Emily on the other hand had not said a word. She was still staring down at her hands, firmly clasped together in her lap. Miranda knew that Emily idolised her, loved her almost. Not in a romantic sense but in a 'I would walk over burning coals to please you' kind of way. Her loyalty had shown no bounds, and her silence was worrying to say the least. Maybe doing this altogether was a mistake. But theirs wasn't the sort of relationship where they would gossip over coffee on the regular. No, her devoted first assistant needed to be approached in a completely different manner to Nigel. Miranda mentally kicked herself that she had failed to see that. However, in her defence, this wasn't exactly how she had planned to reveal her Andrea to them. 

Miranda stood and gestured for Emily to do the same. 

"Emily, come with me,"

Shaken out of her reverie Emily blinked rather frantically before jumping up to join Miranda as she walked out the office. 

"Let's walk and talk," 

"Yes, Miranda," Emily was grateful she had had the foresight to snatch her notepad and pen from her desk just as Miranda started to rattle off a list of requests. 

"...and then I need the look books from Alaia on my desk first thing," 

"Look books, right. Anything else?" 

"That's all."

They continued to walk in silence and ended up at the closet. Miranda headed straight for the rack of clothes that Andrea would be wearing for the shoot. As she moved from piece to piece she could feel the weight of silence between herself and the redhead. 

"Are the arrangements all done for the weekend?" Miranda ran her fingers down the Zovani dress which Andrea would be wearing for the cover. The swathes of floor length powder blue weightless tulle would look exquisite against her colouring. The semi sheer bodice was covered in intricate beading that would sparkle against the backdrop of the twinkling lights of the waterfall, the location she had selected for the final part of the shoot. Miranda had arranged for it to take place just as the light would begin to fade and night would descend. She had so many wonderful memories from that trip, but this spot would always hold the fondest. She shivered when she took in the deep v of the back of the gown, Andrea's toned shoulders would look breathtaking. Hmmm yes, she had made a most excellent choice with this one. The woman and the dress. 

"Yes, Miranda. The itinerary has been finalised and your plans to travel ahead of the Runway crew are all sorted. Roy is getting your car serviced tomorrow and will have it ready for Thursday morning,"

Miranda gave a sharp affirmative nod in response. 

"Will that be all Miranda?" 

Looking at her watch Miranda hadn't realised how late it had become. She and Andrea had promised the girls a round of Harry Potter Cluedo and she wasn't going to miss that for anything. She smiled at the numerous changes she had made to her life without even thinking thanks to her Andrea. 

"Yes, that's everything," Miranda went to leave but as she reached the door she turned to look at Emily who was standing there looking rather uncomfortably at her note pad, mumbling to herself. 

"Emily," the redhead looked up, she seemed shocked that Miranda was still there. 

"Y-yes, Miranda?" 

"Nothing has to change. I am still me. The only difference is you know. But Runway will still be Runway. And I will still be the editor in chief. But you now have a little more knowledge of me as a woman. How you deal with that is up to you. I will still treat you the way I always have," Miranda watched as Emily's tense shoulders relaxed before her eyes. 

Emily knew she didn't need to say anything, Miranda had done that for her. She nodded in response and knew they had reached an understanding. She'd made it. The inner circle but on terms that would work for the both of them. The relief was immense. 

"Why don't you go see if Serena is finished for the day? Have a little fun Emily. Trust me, it does wonders for the soul," and with that Miranda winked at the wide eyed redhead before turning on her heel and heading off down the hall, chuckling as she heard the gasp of her first assistant. 

*****

Miranda sank back into the cool leather seat of the town car. What a day. She made a mental note to speak with her contacts in the morning to keep vigilant with the whereabouts of one Estelle Walker. She could feel herself getting worked up again but before she got herself into a full on snit she felt a smooth hand take hers. Almost immediately a sense of calm washed over her. She sighed and looked to her left and was met by soft brown eyes and that beautiful smile. 

"Pizza," the brunette said before shuffling closer and resting her head against the editor's shoulder 

"Hmmm?" Miranda mumbled into the silky brown locks as she kissed the top of her head. 

"Garlic bread" Andrea responded dreamily. 

"Are you trying out some food based terms of endearment again darling?" Miranda chuckled as she remembered the rather unsuccessful time Andrea had tried to call her muffin. The placement of the brunette's fingers at the time was the only reason she had let it slide so easily. 

"Bacon dusted cheese fries," Andrea moaned, a deep throaty sound that went straight to Miranda's core as she felt a kiss to her neck. 

"It's what I am going to order for us all tonight. I think we need to royally pig out after the day we have had. And don't worry. There will be a caesar salad, with dressing on the side, for you." 

"Thank you darling. Although I wouldn't be adverse," Miranda sniffed, "to some of those fries. Who knew the addition of something so simple as bacon dust would be so sublime." 

"I told you. Cheesy bacony goodness. Completely irresistible," Andrea was nibbling on Miranda's ear as she spoke. 

"Bacony?" Miranda tried to keep her voice even but her panting gave her away. Damn that perfect, wandering mouth. 

"Hmmmm yep. Bacony," Andrea bit down harder on the lobe between her teeth causing a squeal from Miranda. 

Just as Miranda was about to claim those perfect lips the car came to a smooth stop as it pulled up outside the townhouse. They both heard Roy clear his throat from the front seat. 

The weighted, frustrated look in Andrea's eyes made her smile knowing that she wasn't alone in her desires, leaning in she placed a chaste kiss to her pouting mouth and whispered, "Later, darling," before thanking Roy and stepping out the car. 

Huffing in annoyance Andy gave Roy a little wave and quickly followed her love out the car and up the steps to their front door. 

"Girls we're home," Miranda took her coat off and gestured for Andrea's as she placed them in the closet. Stepping out of her heels she rolled her ankles and groaned in relief as they made a satisfying crack. Feeling strong arms wrap around her waist she let her head fall back on Andrea's shoulder. The concept of what it truly meant to be home was currently nuzzling the hair behind her ear. 

Caroline came running down the stairs and rolled her eyes when she saw her mum and Andy, but continued to talk into the phone that was pressed to her ear. 

"Yeah, they have just walked in," Caroline mouthed 'Grams' at her mum and Andy's questioning faces. 

"Uh huh. I know and it sucks. Yeah well at least we'll see you Friday. OK, cool. OK here you go, see ya Grams,"

Caroline then handed the phone to Miranda. 

"Josie, how are you?" Miranda gestured that she would take the call in her study. 

Hmm that's odd, normally Miranda wasn't bothered about Andy overhearing her conversations with her grams. The pair had forged a strong friendship since their time at camp all those months previous. 

Cassidy popped her head around the door of the kitchen to see what was taking Andy so long, seeing her standing there looking perplexed she called out, "Hey Andy, I printed my baking list off. Can you come help me sort it all out?" 

"Sure thing Cass," Andy took one last glance towards Miranda's study door before heading off to join the girls in the kitchen. 

*****

"... Yes that's right. And remember not a word," Miranda heard a noise near the door. Looking up she saw Andrea walking towards her, "Yes, yes, I have to go. OK see you Thursday."

"Not a word about what?" Andy moved around the side of Miranda's desk and spun the editor's chair around so she had easy access to straddle her thighs. 

"Nothing. Just sorting details out for our arrival on Thursday," Miranda moved her head to the side so Andrea could get better access to her neck. 

"Hmmm," Andy kissed along the soft skin that was offered up, "You're up to something Priestly,"

"Not me, hmm that feels nice," Andreas' fingers were carding through her hair, nails gently scratching her scalp, "and did you order the food?" 

"I sure did, although I am suddenly hungry for something else," Andy purred into the shell of Miranda's ear. 

Miranda was burning up. It had been slowly building since she'd perused Andrea's outfits in the closet. The car journey had only heightened her desire. She turned her head and captured the lips that had been teasing her all day, pouring all her pent up arousal into the kiss. It was passionate and messy. Miranda groaned when Andrea rolled her hips, the weight and pressure so achingly familiar. Hands began desperately seeking contact with newly revealed skin that was hot to the touch. A button or two lost in the battle to remove the flimsy barrier that was Miranda's shirt. 

"Andy! Mum!" Cassidy shouted down from the first floor landing, "The game is all set up!" 

"Those girls have the worst timing. Ever." Andy panted as she leaned her forehead against Miranda's. 

"Well in their defence we did promise them a game or two," Miranda smiled against Andrea's kiss swollen lips. 

"I know," Andrea sighed as she reluctantly climbed off Miranda's lap, "I just want to take you up stairs and have my wicked way with you," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she started to straighten out her clothes and do up the zip to her jeans that she hadn't even realised Miranda had undone. 

"The joys of children," Miranda had got a compact mirror from her desk drawer and started to smooth out her hair, "but rest assured darling, we  _ will _ be picking this back up as soon as the girls are tucked up in bed," 

"You bet your sweet milf arse we will be Priestly. I've got big plans for you tonight," Andrea leant on the door jam and delighted in the shiver that visibly travelled through Miranda's body. 

Miranda clenched her thighs together. How this woman could take her from nought to sixty with a look or a few choice words was something she never wanted to get used to. The thrill and anticipation would have to be enough to get her through the next few hours. Doing a final makeup check and realising she couldn't do anything about the missing buttons on her shirt she clicked the lamp off and went to join her family. Her wonderful joyous happy little family. 

*****

"I-I don't think… I- I can a-again," Miranda panted loudly, her back arched, a sheen of sweat covering her body, her hips meeting each deliciously slow thrust beat for beat. 

"You can my love," Andy hovered over Miranda as she left a trail of kisses down her sternum, "I know you have one more in you," her fingers filling Miranda, curling just right. Her hips rolling, putting some more intensity behind the movement of her hand. 

"My god, w-what you do to… oh fuck. M-me," Miranda reached out and grabbed fists full of sheets. She could feel the tell tale signs building in the pit of her stomach. Her legs stretched out, thighs open wide, she'd never put herself on display like this for anyone, but it was as if she had no control over her limbs. Andrea was playing her body perfectly. A lick here, and a nip there. And those strong fingers driving her, coaxing her, pushing her to the pinnacle of a release which was fast approaching like a runaway freight train. 

Then it happened. All the clichés of fireworks going off, an orchestra reaching its crescendo, waves crashing against rocks couldn't even come close to that precise moment when she lost absolute control. It was like she was looking down at herself, almost as if she had momentarily left her physical body and was floating on another plain. 

She collapsed back on the bed melting deep into the mattress. No energy to move or to close her legs. Trying in vain to suck in deep lungfuls of air. She would have happily bet the house in the Hamptons that she had actually blacked out for a moment. 

The next thing she felt were a pair of strong arms scooping her up and holding her close as she attempted to even out her breathing. 

"You OK my love?" Andy smoothed back her damp hair, "Think we lost you for a second there," 

"That, my darling, was otherworldly," Miranda rolled over to face the brunette. 

"Wow, high praise indeed," Andy reached down and pulled the covers up over them. 

"Every time we make love, I think it's the best it's ever been. And then you go and do something like that and, well, I think you know the rest." 

Andy loved these moments, when Miranda was soft and free with her thoughts and words. She knew how lucky she was to be the only one to see this side of her. 

"What can I say, you inspire me," Andy waited for the eye roll from Miranda at her cheesy line. But nothing could have prepared her for what came next. 

"Do I?" Miranda traced Andrea's face with an elegant and slightly unsteady finger, "I don't think I have ever met a creature as exquisite as you. You, my darling have fast become the love of my life," and she placed a barely there kiss to the side of the brunette's mouth. 

"Today, when we were with Nigel and Emily I was fully prepared to walk away from Runway if it had gone south," Miranda sighed, and rolled on to her back, "I wasn't expecting to have had that conversation with them this afternoon but when the moment came I looked over at you and it all just felt right. Years of denying my true self, letting two people who have known a version of me that I created to hide my deepest darkest fears of, oh I don't know, not being accepted maybe, see the real me for the first time was exhilarating and not remotely as scary as I had initially feared. And that was because of you. I have you. You love me for me. The woman who loves sherbert lemons and the occasional plate of greasy cheese fries loaded with bacon. Who can't swim, and cries at animal charity adverts on the television. You know my inner fears, my hopes and dreams and I couldn't be happier. You make me a better person. Your presence in my life validates my existence and that should scare me. To hand that power so readily to another person. It should fill me with absolute panic but it doesn't because I trust you. I trust in the knowledge that you won't hurt me, or our girls and everyday I thank any and every deity I can think of that I got on that bus all those months ago. Because I found my way to you."

Andy could feel the silent tears roll down her face. She knew she had to respond but couldn't find the words. Would there ever be words to follow such a raw and heartfelt declaration?

Miranda put her fingers on the brunette's lips. 

"You don't need to say anything darling. You tell me everyday by the things you do, and the way you look at me. I will never doubt your love for me Andrea. Please know that." 

All Andy could do was smile and nod through the tears that were now readily flowing. She snuggled into Miranda's open arms, taking a deep inhale of the delicious scent that she could only describe as 'just Miranda'. 

Miranda placed feather light kisses all over the brunette's face, the salty tang of tears tingling her tongue. Encouraging Andrea to roll over so she was spooning her she lifted Andrea's right leg up so her foot was flat to the mattress. With a sure hand she cupped the brunette and moaned in her ear at the wetness she found. Her tongue drawing lazy patterns on the back of Andrea's neck, that matched the movement of her nimble fingers. Miranda knew it wouldn't take her lover long to climax so she kept the touches light and random, never settling in one place for too long. 

Andy was breathing deeply through her nose, she wanted to draw this feeling out for as long as possible so tried to keep her own movements to a minimum. She reached out and put a hand in Miranda's hair pulling her closer so she could capture those lips that had just given her the greatest gift, that of Miranda's heart and her trust. 

"Come for me darling," Miranda mumbled against Andrea's lips, and with that Andrea started to move with more purpose. 

The end goal was in sight. The familiar warmth started to spread over her slick body. Andy threw her head back onto Miranda's shoulder as she fell over the edge. Her lips parted as she let out a deep low moan. 

The intensity of the moment was overwhelming and Miranda felt Andrea start to tremble. She tightened her hold on the brunette as she whispered words of love and reassurance. Andrea's breathing started to even out and Miranda couldn't help but smile as she realised the brunette had fallen asleep. In a blissful contented state it took mere minutes for the editor to follow her love into a deep slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> The film referenced, if you hadn't guessed already, is the ridiculously fabulous Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion. I adore this film so much!


End file.
